


I'll be there to catch you when you fall

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But it ends up fluffy, Falling On Ice, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Romance, These two are adorable, and i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: ...And feel a strong pair of arms holding mine. I open my eyes, seeing the ice centimetres from it, but as my body appears unharmed, I look up to see Victor. Victor and his fast reflexes, I think as I shakily get to my feet, regaining balance. I feel tears in my eyes even though I'm not hurt, and I try to look away, not wanting Victor to think I'm weak or vulnerable just from a little fall. But not before I feel a soft gloved hand, cupping my cheek and rotating my face so it stands level with Victor's. I blink rapidly, willing the tears away. Victor looks into my eyes, his eyes brimming with care and affection.





	

Yuuri's POV

Victor. The only thing occupying my mind.

I skate to the music, losing myself in thought. Thoughts of Victor and skating and Victor... and pork cutlet bowl of course. But also Victor.

Love. The theme of love, how it sweeps you up and once it's grasped you, it's safe to say that it may not ever let go.

I can feel Victor's eyes on me, analysing my every move to perfect my routine. I spin perfectly, slowing down just enough to glimpse Victor's smile as I pass him on the rink.

I'm so lucky to have him as my coach, and I genuinely hope he never leaves. He's helped me so much, over the years, helped me develop not just as a skater, but as myself too. My anxiety has been so much better with him at my side, and look at me go in these competitions- no breakdowns for a while now! I want to please Victor with all of my heart, want to make him so, so proud of me. I speed up a little, still staying mindful of the music.

I realise the music is coming to an end, and finish off my routine. I stop, my back to Victor. I hear distinct clapping, turning around to see Victor cheering me enthusiastically. He stops and raises his arms.

I smile wide and skate towards this potential hug, before I lose control as my left skate hits a small dent in the ice, left there by me as I must've took a chunk out of it whilst skating before. It happens in slow motion, it seems, one foot goes out under me, followed by the other, and the ice comes up to greet me. I brace for impact....

And feel a strong pair of arms holding mine. I open my eyes, seeing the ice centimetres from it, but as my body appears unharmed, I look up to see Victor. Victor and his fast reflexes, I think as I shakily get to my feet, regaining balance.

I feel tears in my eyes even though I'm not hurt, and I try to look away, not wanting Victor to think I'm weak or vulnerable just from a little fall. But not before I feel a soft gloved hand, cupping my cheek and rotating my face so it stands level with Victor's. I blink rapidly, willing the tears away. Victor looks into my eyes, his eyes brimming with care and affection.

"Hey hey, it's just the shock. I understand. Come here."

And I feel his arms envelope me in a hug, and I relax, hug him back, because his arms are one of the three places I ever feel safe in.

Home, here at the rink, and Victor's arms are the only places I feel truly safe and protected in. I bury my face in Victor's neck, where it slopes to meet his shoulder. His hand comes up and caresses my head, playing gently with my hair as I calm down mentally. He presses a gentle kiss to the top of my head, and my heart rate slows. As the shock dies down, I just feel embarrassment. I try to burrow further into Victor's neck, feeling my face burn. My arms tighten around him. He notices my face heat up against him and chuckles lightly, returning the tightness of the hug, resting his head on top of mine. I don't want this to end and judging by how fast I can feel Victor's heart beating against my hand, I don't think he does either.

Careful not to break the embrace we have on each other, I slowly begin to walk us over to the bench behind the wall that Victor was first stood at, sitting us both there gently and rubbing Victor's shoulder gently with my thumb. I feel him smile against my head, and I pull back slightly to see that wonderful smile, and am surprised to see there are tears in them too.

My own smile instantly drops and I panic, what happened? "Whats wrong?" I ask, my eyes searching Victor's face for any of what it could be.

"I was just so scared for you, Yuuki. One second I'm all ready to hug the life out of you and the next, you nearly end up face first on the ice with a bad nose injury," Victor half laughs. He pulls me close again, whispering to me. "I'm glad you're safe."

I smile and return the hug again, whispering back, "it's all down to you, if you hadn't caught me then I would have ended up on the ice face first like you said."

His hand smooths down my hair at the back of my head as he says, "only for you, Yuuki. Only for you." before he pulls back, wraps one arm around my neck and the free hand to guide my face towards his, capturing my lips in a kiss. I move both arms around his waist and kiss back softly, butterflies in my stomach but, surprisingly, no anxiety. I suppose love rids one of all negative feelings like that. Victor smiles against my lips, pulling back for a breath only to kiss me again. My head is spinning, all this skating, the theme, my career, is all for Victor. And whether he knows it doesn't matter, I intend to make him see very soon.

I just hope he likes the idea of it.

**Author's Note:**

> *writes this with the YOI theme tune in my head*  
> Well, I hope you liked it! Yuuri and Victor are just so adorable I just couldn't resist! Go follow me on tumblr - my URL is nifflers-and-obscurials ! I love the YOI fandom, it's amazing and I'm so glad I found it! Big thanks to JulietsEmoPhase as without her I wouldn't have even heard of Yuki!!! On Ice. Go check out her amazing fics and subscribe to her! Kudos are also greatly appreciated. Wow this was a long note! *hugs* xoxo


End file.
